A consumer today may use several types of payment cards, such as a credit card, a gift card, and an ATM card. Different types of payment cards may be well suited for different occasions. For example, a consumer would want to use an ATM card when no credit is accepted or use a gift card from a merchant in a business location of the merchant. It can be inconvenient and unwieldy to manage a number of payment cards. In addition, the use of each payment card often needs to be specifically controlled. For example, a consumer would want to deactivate a payment card when it is stolen, and a parent may want to limit the use of a payment card given to a child.